


OUAT, episode 9: ''Sentenced to Life''

by Omorocca



Series: Once Upon a Time [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorocca/pseuds/Omorocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I said that 'Until Death do us Part' would be the last episode, and I really thought it would be. But 'The Outsider' and 'In the Name of the Brother' have inspired me a little. The story happens in paralel to 'In the Name of the Brother'.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUAT, episode 9: ''Sentenced to Life''

Fanfiction

Characters © OUAT writers and producers

Mother Gothel and Rapunzel © Grimm

Rebecca, Dominic and original characters are mine

 

“Sentenced to Life”

 

The Forest of the Free-land

Gothel’s castle

 

It was a foggy morning in the forest and the main attraction was at the castle where Lady Gothel, out in the garden, was teaching her adopted daughter to walk. Most of the guards and even some of the free-folk were there to see this glimmer of light. Little Rapunzel, a braid of dark blonde hair bouncing behind her, took small steps while never taking her eyes off her mother.

 

“Come on now, sweetheart. You can do it.”

“Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

 

The captain of her guards ran in the castle, scaring the child who fell on the ground, and cried. Gothel immediately picked her daughter, worried she might have hurt herself, and wiped the grass off her little dress.

 

“I’m so sorry, My Lady”, the man apologized.

“It’s all right, Gothel answered, she’s not hurt. Everything will be all right, my dear baby. Mama’s here!”

 

The witch pulled some of the hair off her daughter’s face and placed it behind her ear, not knowing this gesture would become her trademark and that Rapunzel would repeat it many years later.

 

“What’s wrong, Carson?”

“You have a visitor, My Lady. A witch named Maleficent wishes to speak to you.”

“Maleficent?... Are you sure? She’s not a witch, she’s a dark fairy; last I heard, that is. What does she want?”

“She didn’t tell me. She insists she will speak of this matter only to you.”

“Tell this… woman that if she wishes to enjoy my hospitality, she will have to give me a reason to trust her. I want to know what she wants or she can wait outside for all I care.”

 

The guard ran back outside to deliver Gothel’s answer to the dark fairy and the witch held her daughter tighter, whispering in her ear.

 

“What are we getting ourselves into, my dear?”

“Mama?” the child’s hesitant voice answered.

“It’s all right, Rapunzel. No matter what this is, I’ll protect you from it. I promise you. I will always keep you safe. Even if it costs me my life.”

 

The baby already felt better, by the soothing voice of her mother. Neither of them knew that one day, Gothel’s promise would be calling to her. And she would have to keep it and pay the price.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

 

The emergency room of the hospital had been turned into a battlefield. There had been a murder attempt and a terrible accident and people had been looking for Dr Whale for quite a while without success. Three wounded people had been brought in, accompanied by the Sheriff – well both Sheriffs – and a few onlookers. It was chaos!

 

Nurse Toren ran in to help the nurses with the first patient, when she heard a commotion. Doctor Whale was there, having an argument with… Mr Gold. They were arguing over a patient that didn’t seem to have any nurse tending for them, while two other patients were severely wounded. Not even asking how the pawnbroker had snuck in a ‘personnel only’ room or why he was even here, she ran into the room.

 

“Rumpelstiltskin… what happened?”

 

She stopped. On the stretcher was the reason why the two men were fighting.

 

“Oh, my god, Belle!” She ran to check on her, but the woman resisted. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

“Killian Jones, Gold answered. He shot her over at the town limits. I healed her but she fell over and…”

 

The nurse’s eyes widened.

 

“You don’t mean… ” She put her hands on Belle’s shoulders. “Belle, do you remember me?”

“W-who’s Belle? Why does everyone call me that?” the poor woman asked.

“You’ll be lucky to get a full sentence out of her, Dr Whale said. We just gave her a sedative.”

 

Rapunzel gasped and had a little sob. Slowly, she raised her hand to analyse Belle’s memory loss, but Whale tried to intervene.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh, sod off, you!” Gold shouted.

“Both of you calm down, Rapunzel calmly said. Doctor, you are needed with two more patients, so leave us. There’s nothing here you can do.”

“Gold already tried magic, it didn’t work. Maybe a more scientific approach could…”

“Belle doesn’t need science, _Viktor_ , Gold answered. She needs a miracle.”

 

Dr Whale didn’t argue – the nurse realised he didn’t even seem to mind – and left to take care of the automobile driver and his victim. Rapunzel put a comforting hand on Belle’s forehead, in spite of her protests and soothed her with a spell. Still conscious, Belle heard the nurse ask what exactly had happened.

 

“It’s complicated, Gold answered. We were at the town border and I was trying a way to cross it.”

“Did you succeed?”

“Yes. With a potion.”

“Then how come you remember and she doesn’t?”

“I had made enough of the potion for two, but I had to test it first on someone else in case something went wrong.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter… Belle couldn’t come with me. And, and when this monster shot her, she fell over, and she…”

 

Gold tried to hide a sob, but Belle saw it, though understood nothing of it. She saw this other woman calm him down and try to reassure him.

 

“We’ll find a way, don’t worry. Have you tried True Love’s kiss?”

“Stay away from me”, Belle muttered.

“It’s all right, dear. Everything will be fine. You can trust us. But for now, I think you need to rest. You’ve been through a lot and need your mind to make sense of it. They gave you a sedative and, with the spell’s help, it will just make you sleep a few hours.”

“No!” Belle struggled to get out of bed.

 

But the combined effect of the medicine and magic knocked her to sleep in a few seconds. Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin helped her back in her bed and tucked her in. After repositioning her head on the pillow, Rapunzel pulled the hair away from Belle’s face and put it behind her ear with a trembling hand. Rumpelstiltskin watched the woman’s motherly manner in a respectful silence before she turned to him.

 

“I’ll have a room prepped for her and I’ll be right back. And when I’m back, I want you to tell me everything about this potion, about why you were there and about that Jones.”

 

She ran out to check for a room for Belle with another nurse and returned twenty-minutes later, out of breath and massaging her belly. She paused for a moment, seeing that Rumpelstiltskin was holding Belle’s hand.

 

“That was quick”, he said.

“Dr Whale refused to let me help with the two others. He threw me out saying I should ‘work on my miracle instead’. I’m pretty sure he’s had a few drinks. Who are these two?”

“One of them is Jones. The one missing a hand.”

“What?... uh, okay. And the other one?”

“I don’t know who he is. He just burst into town when Hook and I were fighting.”

“All right, start with the beginning. What happened?”

 

 

 

By the bed where Belle rested, two chairs had been drawn and the Dark One was now explaining everything to his friend. Both hands playing with the handle of his cane, he sometimes interrupted his storytelling to look at his true love.

 

“We were at the town border, he said. I had found a way to cross it without losing my memories. I had stepped out and we were discussing, when Hook came behind and shot Belle. She fell on the other side of the border and forgot everything instantly… I was about to strike back at Hook when this car came in. I just had the time to get Belle out of the way before it hit Hook. Emma and her parents must have heard the gun – I know they have people posted along the border to keep guard – and I was curing Belle when they came in. That’s pretty much how it happened.”

“Okay… but why were you there in the first place? You of all people have no reason to leave this town. It’s _your_ town, after all.”

“I have my reasons, dearie”, he said trying to avoid answering.

“You don’t want to tell me; that’s fine. But remember, I’m trying to help Belle and if the fact that this ‘Hook’ shot her has something to do with you leaving town, don’t you think I should know?”

 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the nurse; a discreet hand was on her belly where the second son was growing. Last time they had had a conversation on this subject, she was pregnant with the first child. She had taken it well then – and they weren’t even friends at that time – why not now?

 

“I’m looking for my son”, he finally said.

“Your… You don’t mean that he’s…”

“Here in this world, yes.”

“Outside of this town? How?”

“He came here a long time ago, with the use of a magic bean. I have been trying to follow him ever since. Now, I’m one step closer to do that.” Rapunzel seemed to take it badly; he licked his lips, anticipating some outburst from her. “Are you all right?”

“Yes… it all suddenly makes sense… everything you did, I mean. So, this Hook wants to hurt you by attacking Belle and keeping you here, away from your son.”

 

Rapunzel took a moment to think. This situation was terrible and took her back to when Belle was last in this condition; before the curse broke. She was just as lost and in need for help. She could probably try to help her while Rumpelstiltskin goes to find his boy. She could probably sneak her out of the hospital and keep her someplace safe. It had worked rather well the first time.

 

“I’m going to kill him”, Gold suddenly said.

“After what he did to you, isn’t it clear that death is what he wants?”

“I don’t care what he wants. When I’m done with him—”

“Look. Don’t do anything just yet. Right now, he’s not a threat; he’s tied to a hospital bed and in horrible shape, as I heard. You need to focus on Belle, on your son and let me worry about the pirate.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

“You said he wants to die? I propose you don’t grant his wish and let him live.”

“But what he did to Belle—”

“—is horrible and he deserves to pay for his crime, not to escape punishment by dying. It would be too easy for him.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at his fake ex-wife and his face lit up slightly.

 

“Are you turning cruel on me, Miss Toren?”

“I guess I spend too much time around a certain silly imp.”

“ha… Well, maybe you’re right. Right now, Belle needs my help more than this poor excuse for a man. I shouldn’t waste my attention on him, but I can’t let him win.”

 

Rapunzel grabbed her mother’s amulet and looked at Belle for a moment. Somehow, she felt she would regret what she was about to do. It was morally… debatable, at the least. But she had to do it for Belle, for Rumpelstiltskin, and the spell was begging to be let out. If she kept it in, she might not get another opportunity. And it wouldn’t be the first time she did something questionable to help her friends.

 

“I think I have an idea…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gothel’s castle

 

Maleficent entered the meeting room, escorted by a dozen guards she couldn’t attack, because they were under one of Gothel’s protective spells. With a mocking smile, she followed them and looked around the hiding place of the famous Lady Gothel, the witch of the forest. The surroundings surprised her for it was not a palace but more of a fortress, holding a labyrinth of corridors, staircases and doors and lots of surveillance points over the lands.

 

In what should have been the throne room, or at least where the land owner greets the commoners, was a comfortable private living room like that of a house. Gothel definitely was a lady only by character, not by title. She wasn’t pretentious at all, which was very refreshing. Maleficent smiled again.

 

“How wonderful of you to have me in your _home_ ”, she said with a little sarcasm at the last word.

 

Gothel didn’t answer but slowly walked to her, as the guards pulled away. After all, she didn’t care what this stranger thought of her.

 

“I must say, after the warm welcome I got from your men, I thought you would greet me in a prison cell.”

“There is still time for me to change my mind”, Gothel answered while offering her some wine.

“A woman so close to her people and yet so untrusting…”

“My people chose me to lead them. I vouched to keep them safe from whatever the threat.”

“Am I a threat?”

“I don’t know yet, really. But I prefer to be on the safe side.”

“After all the attacks you’ve suffered from recently, and most of them from your own neighbours, you could use an ally.”

“H- how come you know so much about me?”

“Because I have allies, my dear; people who provide me with this information. I heard of how you ‘disposed’ of King Luther’s army. Very impressive.”

“He was asking for it”, the young witch answered with a bit of challenge in her voice.

“And it’s even more impressive that you didn’t harm any of them and yet managed to send them all away.”

“I don’t use this kind of magic.”

“I know. This is why I’m here.”

 

Finally, the dark fairy had reached the topic of her visit.

 

“You told my guards you were here to help me save my true love.” Her voice broke at that moment and she sat down to take the time to get herself together. “That’s the only reason I allowed you in my home.”

“How very welcoming of you”, Maleficent teased.

“I cannot allow someone who does dark magic in these lands, in my home, without a good reason.”

“Of course. You wouldn’t want to risk exposing your lovely daughter to the likes of me.”

“How do you…?”

 

Gothel had an impulsive glance towards one of the many doors of the room. Maleficent noticed. The door led to Rapunzel’s bedroom. What if her guest tried to harm—

 

“I’m not here to harm her.”

“Why are you really here, Maleficent?”

“I’m here because you made yourself known to the outside world – impressively fast, may I add – as the foremost expert in protective and healing spells… I’m very powerful but my magic is mostly offensive and I thought I could propose a trade.”

“What kind of trade?”

“I have made some pretty strong enemies in my career and I might need to protect myself from retribution. I can’t say any more unless you are willing to help me.”

“So, you want a protective spell from me?” Maleficent acquiesced. Gothel frowned. “What do you offer in exchange?”

“I told you. I have a way to help you save your love from his curse.”

“I have already tried that. He won’t allow me to try True Love’s kiss on him.”

“My spell works no matter if he consents to it or not. It is invasive but it will not hurt him. You and Gabriel could be together forever once he’s freed from the Grail’s curse.”

“We could…? Wait, where’s the catch in this? What’s the price to pay?”

“Saving the life of an evil soul like me, of course.”

“And making me responsible for all the dark deeds you would perform once I’ve saved you?”

“You have such a lovely opinion of me… So, what’s your answer?”

 

Gothel remained silent. Maleficent’s brutal honesty had reached something in her, enough to at least think about her proposition. She could save Gabriel if she helped Maleficent survive an attack from a powerful enemy. Technically, it would be saving two lives and therefore making two very commendable actions. But in truth, it would be aiding this woman in many more crimes. Could her conscience survive this?

 

“I’d have to think about it.”

“Don’t take too much time. I need this spell before my enemy strikes.”

“What exactly did you do?”

“Many things… I made powerful enemies, who could become your enemies too once they find out about your power. We could help each other.”

“Give me a week to think about it.”

“Very well, I’ll be back in a week.”

“No… I will come to you. I- I can’t risk a fight with my daughter nearby, should my answer be no.”

“Very well, the fairy shrugged. One week. I’ll be waiting.”

 

The two women shook hands, promising to see each other again, but Gothel’s eyes betrayed how alarmed she was by this visit. No matter what her answer would be, there would be a heavy price to pay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

 

The scream alerted nurses to the room, followed by a young man who intercepted the man who had caused the scream. Mr Gold struggled out of the man’s arms for a second before he recognised him.

 

“Mr Muller… what—”

“Rapunzel called and told me you were here, Wilfried answered. She told me what happened to Belle. What happened in there?”

“I was a fool. I thought True Love’s kiss would— Now she’s terrified of me.”

“All right, all right… calm down! We’ll find a solution. Do you know why the kiss didn’t work? Is it like with my father, she resisted?”

“No… she doesn’t remember me… so.”

“She doesn’t remember loving you.” The pawnbroker nodded. “Then, do you know of another spell? A potion that could do the trick?”

“There’s nothing stronger than true love.”

“I know… I saw Lady Gothel come back from the dead to save my father with this love.”

“No, no, no… You cannot come back from the dead; she simply put a part of herself in her amulet.”

“Whatever that was! Look, you’re Rumpelstiltskin, you’re the Dark One, the most powerful being we have ever encountered. And you can love, which makes you even stronger. If someone can do something to save Belle’s memories, it’s you.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin sat down for a second, thinking and playing with the handle of his cane.

 

“There is one thing… it is a powerful talisman for me. I don’t know how powerful it will be for her, but it could help her remember _something_ and then the kiss could work.”

“Good… then here’s what we’ll do. You go get this… thing you need – don’t harm anyone on the way – and come back to try it. I’ll be keeping an eye on Belle until you return.”

“How come you are so perfect?” Gold abruptly asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You and your wife. No matter how much I hurt you in the past, you two were always good to me and Belle.”

“Rapunzel trusts you for some reason; maybe a magical bound that I don’t understand. It probably has to do with the fact you both had half of her mother’s soul for a while. As for me, I trust her which means I can put up with you”, Wilfried answered with a teasing smile.

 

The two men shared a little laugh and Mr Gold got back up.

 

“I’ll make it quick.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you… Wilfried. I- I owe you now.”

 

Once the pawnbroker had left, Prince Wilfried opened the glass door and slowly entered. Belle had been sedated again and was groggy but still conscious. He pulled a chair in a corner and opened the book he had brought with him, hoping some reading could help.

 

“Hi, Belle. I know you don’t remember me, but I’m a friend. I’m the husband of that nice nurse who took care of you earlier. When we first met, I was blind and my wife used to read to me. I thought I could do the same with you to help you remember. Would you like that?”

 

She didn’t answer but nodded her head, a tear coming out of her left eye. With a smile, he opened the Braille book and slid his fingers on the words.

 

“Let’s see if I remember how to read this… Once upon a time… ”

 

 

 

It was now dark and a lot of people had left work. Sure, there was still a guard in front of the room where the dreaded Captain Hook was, but of course the nurses were allowed inside. Rapunzel hid her amulet under her shirt and took her tray. With the sweetest shy smile, she approached the guard at the door.

 

“I’m here to check on the patient.”

“Dr Whale didn’t warn me of this. Another nurse already made rounds here.”

“Dr Whale has disappeared. I’m replacing him until he’s found, and when he’s back, he’ll be busy with the car driver, so…”

“Of course.” He opened the door for her and let her through. He did not see that she had gotten rid of the tray. “I have to stay with you, for safety purposes, I hope you understand.”

“Of course”, she answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

The man immediately fell asleep from the spell and she helped him sit down without a noise. Then she walked to the hospital bed where Hook laid down, handcuffed to the bed. With a smile, she stared at him and then slowly moved towards him to press her lips against his.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forbidden Fortress

 

Gothel came in and was immediately greeted by Maleficent, who showed her to a little sitting room with a roaring fireplace. Before she even got comfortable, the young witch had a glance for all possible exits, just in case. Once her growing paranoia was soothed, she sat down and began the conversation.

 

“I have thought of this carefully, she said. On one hand, there’s saving your life, which is a good action, but on the other hand, it would allow you to keep on doing things that I cannot condone. I could refuse to help you, but that would mean Gabriel’s life would still be cursed and I would make a very powerful enemy. Of course, I can keep my lands protected from you, but what if you choose to harm Gabriel in retribution?” Gothel took a breath and had a glare towards the fairy. “I’ve realised it is a better thing to accept this trade than to refuse it.”

 

Maleficent had a victorious smile.

 

“Wonderful news.”

 

Gothel held out her hand.

 

“Why don’t you give me something you always wear? Something I can make a talisman out of. A jewel, perhaps?”

 

Maleficent took a purple stone she was wearing on a necklace and gave it to Gothel who gave it back a minute later.

 

“Here. I gave you a special spell that allows you to revive from death.”

“Wh-at? You cannot come back from the dead” the fairy said, laughing.

“But you can fake it. Once someone tries to kill you, it will briefly look like they succeeded. However, you will always come back to life. I called it the phoenix, for obvious reasons. Because your enemy will think you dead, they will not bother you again.”

“That is ingenious! I salute your smart mind!” She put the necklace back on. “What is the downside of my resurrection?”

“Power, Gothel answered with a smile. Every time you use the phoenix spell to ‘come back’, your magic will be weaker than the previous time. It was all I could do to keep my word with you and still try to minimise the damage you would do.”

“You, my dear, are greater than your own legend.” She then held out her hand. “My price for your help; hold my hand.”

 

Gothel obeyed and a purple glow surrounded both hands for a moment. Gothel’s eyes glowed for a few seconds and she sighed.

 

“What did you give me?”

“This spell will allow you to steal your love’s curse, no matter if he allows it or not.”

“And the catch?”

“The curse you steal must be given away. It cannot be destroyed and I wouldn’t suggest you keep it to yourself. Once you take it, it must be given to someone else, _in the same manner it was taken_.”

“So, if I save Gabriel, I must curse someone else? How will I curse someone if I take Gabriel’s Grail addiction with a kiss?”

“Then it must be someone you can kiss… your daughter for example.”

“What? Never.”

“Rapunzel is young. She can meet her true love and be saved from it. Her curse would only be temporary.”

“No, I will not submit my daughter to this curse.”

“An enemy then! You can take the curse with any other means you choose… why not by blood? You could prick or stab the king and then someone else.”

“That would still imply cursing someone else. I could never do that.”

“Even if the person deserves it?”

 

Gothel sighed.

 

“You really couldn’t? You are too pure for your own good.”

“I got played with this trade, didn’t I?”

“Well, there’s no going back, now! Who knows? Maybe one day it will come in handy. You never know what kind of foe you could encounter. If that happens, save Gabriel and curse your enemy.”

“Cursing him with an addiction to a Grail of power and long life… that doesn’t seem—”

“If he has the curse but not the Grail, his life _would_ be miserable.”

“And you condone this? Giving this life of pain to anyone… I cannot believe how cruel you are.”

“I have my reasons, and don’t play so righteous with me. You might end up doing cruel things to keep your daughter safe… On that subject, I’d like to add that adopting this child is a mistake. Love is a weakness for people like us.”

“I don’t think so, Maleficent. You could try it yourself; you would see how much it strengthens you. It gives you a reason to fight and makes your power grow towards good.”

“Me? A child? I don’t think I could manage this.”

“Then, perhaps… a pet?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

 

Hook woke up as Rapunzel was kissing him. He blinked slowly, not understanding what was happening. And then it hit him: there was a woman kissing him, a woman he didn’t know but who was very good looking.

 

“Well, hello to you too, love.”

 

The woman smiled and stood back up. He could see she was pregnant. He paused and resumed his seducing smile.

 

“And who are you supposed to be?”

“I guess you would call me an angel”, she answered.

“That’s what I thought at first, he said in his usual flirty tone. And what kind of angel are you?”

“An angel of vengeance, of course.”

 

His smile vanished slightly for a second, and then grew bigger.

 

“Rumpelstiltskin sent you?”

“He doesn’t know I’m here. Nobody does.”

“Oh, and why are you here, love? You obviously don’t need me for my more… ‘physical’ qualities. I can see you have all you need in this department.”

“You hurt a friend of mine; someone I love like family. And by hurting her, you hurt the man she loves.”

“I’d say the appropriate word is ‘loved’.”

“Keep smiling, my dear. You will get what’s coming to you.”

“You think I’m scared of your little kiss of death?”

“Not of death… of life.”

“What?”

“I gave you a curse, ‘love’, she answered sarcastically. Do you know the Fisher King?”

“That doesn’t ring a bell”, he said on a more serious tone.

“It’s a king of old times who once drank from a grail supposed to grant him health, power and long life. But the price was a lifetime addiction that could never be fully soothed and seeing everyone you love die around you. My husband is the last descendant of the Fisher King’s line.”

“What is this history lesson got to do with me?”

“I saved my husband with True Love’s kiss, but alas his father’s case was more complicated. We had to resort in stealing the curse instead of breaking it. I just gave it away again.”

“You gave me a curse to be addicted to a grail of power?”

 

He began to laugh, but she answered immediately and erased this arrogant smile from his face.

 

“You are addicted to a grail that cannot be found in this town. As far as we know, it didn’t make it to this world. Your need for it will only get worse and worse until it destroys you from within, like a cancer. And that’s only the least of your problems.”

“Oh, because it gets worse?”

“Way worse… You see, you won’t be the only one looking for the Grail. A man has been looking for it for years, killing everything between himself and his prize. He will soon figure out you are now the new ‘Grail King’ and when it happens…”

“He’ll kill me?”

“You’d only want that, wouldn’t you? Well, I think you’ll be disappointed. Blue Beard loves to make people suffer, he loves to make them beg; he won’t kill you this easily. Basically, I have sentenced you to life; a cursed life.”

 

She took her tray again and resumed her smile.

 

“Welcome to Storybrooke!”

 

And, she left the room, snapped her fingers to awaken the guard and walked back to her station. On the way, she noticed a man had been staring at Hook’s room. One more look and she realised he had been staring at her. In a wheelchair, Blue Beard had witnessed the scene and would probably figure out what it meant in no time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gothel’s castle

 

The witch of the forest crossed the barriers of her land and was immediately met by Carson, the Captain of her guards.

 

“My Lady, we were so worried. How did it go with Maleficent?”

“Not so well… She gave me a spell I can never use. But at least, I made sure we would stay in good terms. I can’t risk making an enemy out of her. Where’s my daughter?”

“She’s with Bates, My Lady. He didn’t leave her side, just like you ordered. Last I checked, he was telling her stories with puppets.”

 

The witch had a giggle of laughter mixed with sadness.

 

“This man deserves a reward.”

 

Once in her daughter’s room, she saw little Rapunzel playing with her dolls on Bates’ lap. She smiled. At least her baby was safe.

 

“Mama!”

 

The girl ran clumsily to her and hugged her legs as the guard, with a little bow, left them. Gothel took her child in her arms, tears flooding on her cheeks.

 

“Mama sad?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I’m just so happy to see you.”

 

And she held her child in her arms and cried softly, knowing that her Gabriel would always be cursed. Because she was not capable of hurting someone else, she was condemning her love… sentencing him to life.

 

 

 

17 years later…

 

“Darling… we have a problem. We are no longer safe here.”

“What do you mean, mother? With all the protective spells you cast on the castle—”

“ – That’s the problem, my dear. Every magic we gain, comes with its price to pay. The more powerful I became, the more enemies I got. And one of them is coming this way.”

“Who?... What does he want?”

“I am not waiting to see, Lady Gothel answered taking out a pair of scissors. I am hiding you some place where he can’t find you… where no one can.”

“No one?” Rapunzel almost cried.

“Remember, all spells have a failsafe. The only person who will be able to find you is someone who truly loves you.”

 

As she explained, Gothel began cutting her daughter’s hair, so no one would use it to get in. Sparkles popped out of the scissors as she did so.

 

“If I make it out all right, I’ll come find you. If not, at least you will be safe.”

“What about you, mother?... and Wilfried? You two were supposed to meet tonight.”

“I will try to keep him safe, if I can. One thing is certain. If what you two have is true love, he will find you.”

 

She took her daughter’s face in her hands; Rapunzel’s poorly cut hair was now falling over her face. Lady Gothel gently brushed it off and put it behind her ear. A caring gesture, bound to be her last.

 

“Now I will hide you away.” Her voice started to break. “If I don’t make it out alive, I want you to have this.”

 

She took the amulet she had around her neck and broke it in half. It was now a strange cross pendant and a big red stone. She gave the cross to her daughter. In the cross were half of Gothel’s magic, and also the only invasive spell she ever possessed. No way would she allow her enemy to have it. Once she explained to Rapunzel what would happen, she cast a spell on her mirror, transforming it into some sort of passageway. On the other side was a desert land.

 

“Go now, my dearest… and always remember; I love you.”

“I love you too, Mother.”

 

And she pushed her daughter into the mirror, Rapunzel turned around just in time to see her Mother’s smile – and something move behind her – before the passageway disappeared.

 

When it closed, Lady Gothel let down her tears. Her reflexion in the glass showed how worn and horrified her face was. She had grown very old in the past few days.

 

It also showed something else. She wasn’t alone any more.

 

“So, it’s you.”

 

She turned to look at her uninvited guest; standing by the window, all smiles, he was staring back at her.

 

“I heard much about you… Rumpelstiltskin.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

 

Dr Whale entered his office, where a nurse awaited him with a very severe expression on her face. In her hand was a bottle of alcohol found on the desk.

 

“Nurse Toren, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour earlier, ‘Doctor’.”

“Look, if it’s about the bottle, don’t worry, I wasn’t drunk. I was just a bit lost and it took me time to get my bearings.”

“I know… I heard you saved our visitor’s life.”

“I did… well, I had help. Someone had to save me first. I just hope we were right not to let him die. I mean, if he sees things he shouldn’t see, once he’s out? But let’s talk about something else. I owe you an apology for how I behaved with you earlier. Telling you off like this; it was uncalled for.”

“Hey, I had a miracle to work on”, she teased.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out well. Is there still hope for her to remember something?”

“To be honest, I fear that Rumpelstiltskin will have to make her fall in love with him all over again for True Love’s Kiss to work.”

“Poor man, I can’t believe I actually feel sorry for him.” He changed the subject. “I also heard you paid a visit to our ‘other guest’. Apparently the guard woke up in the room, after you left, not knowing what had happened. Hook was still there, spitting mad and still wounded. What did you do to him?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Doctor.”

“Please, I’d like to know. He’s technically a patient. I promise I won’t be mad… well, maybe. I’m a mad scientist after all.”

“ha, and I’m the daughter of a witch.” They shared a laugh. “I couldn’t kill him, but I couldn’t make him better either… So I gave him a little something to make sure he’ll be out of the way for a while.”

“An illness?”

“A curse. When my father-in-law was saved, his curse was kept in my mother’s amulet. I gave it away.”

“Wow… I must admit that is pretty scary. I’ve seen those tumours and how they evolved. He’ll be in bad shape. And I guess he doesn’t have a true love to save him, he’ll end up like Mr Fisher in no time.”

“His health should be the least of his problems. By hurting Belle, he made a lot of enemies in this town. And I gave him one more.”

 

The doctor understood and his eyes widened.

 

“The patient in room 23! He’s looking for the Grail the curse goes with.” He had a sigh of fear and admiration. “Remind me to never piss you off, Nurse Toren… uh, Lady Rapunzel.”

“I will, Doctor Frankenstein.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the library, where Storybrooke’s mines were, Snow White’s coffin still laid, covered in dust and spider webs. Behind it, the mines caved into a precipice where a battle had happened, a few months back. A dragon had been slain and a hero had recovered a potion made of true love. But none of that was happening now. Had someone been there to witness it, they would have seen a shape move into the darkness, a small light begin to glow and the shape slowly rise.

 

The purple jewel shining around her neck, Maleficent dusted the shreds of her old dress and looked at her reflection in the broken glass of the coffin. The phoenix spell had worked perfectly, once more. She looked terrible, but she was alive. Weaker, granted, but driven by vengeance.

 

“Thanks again, dear Gothel!”


End file.
